metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raiden
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND, Army of the Devil, Force XXI, The Patriots, Philanthropy, Paradise Lost |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Hellblond, später Aschgrau-Blond |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Rising |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid 2 |voiceactor = Quinton Flynn |japanactor = Kenyū Horiuchi }} Raiden (jap. 雷電), bürgerlicher Name Jack (jap. ジャック), geboren im Jahr 1986, ist Soldat und eine der Hauptfiguren der "Metal Gear"-Reihe. In dem Glauben ein Mitglied der elitären Sondereinheit FOXHOUND zu sein, war er in Metal Gear Solid 2 maßgeblich an der Aufklärung des Big Shell Zwischenfalls beteiligt. In Metal Gear Solid 4 übernimmt er abermals eine wichtige Rolle und erscheint hier erstmals als Cyborg. Metal Gear Rising zeigt sein Leben als Mitglied der privaten Militärorganisation Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. Frühe Jahre Als Kind wurde er von Solidus Snake adoptiert, nachdem dieser Jacks Eltern während des liberianischen Bürgerkriegs ermordet hatte. Sein neuer Ziehvater gab ihm einen Namen und bildete ihn zu einem Kindersoldaten aus. Schon früh war klar, dass Raiden kein gewöhnlicher Soldat war und auf dem Schlachtfeld über außergewöhnliche Fertigkeiten verfügte. Er wurde schon bald zum Anführer der Kindersoldateneinheit ernannt. Aufgrund seiner hohen Tötungsrate wurden ihm schnell Spitznamen wie "Jack the Ripper" oder - vermutlich in Anlehnung an seine Haarfarbe - "White Devil" zugeschrieben. Nach dem Ende des Krieges verschwand Raiden allerdings völlig und wurde von den Patriots irreführender Weise für die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zerfallende, kaum noch existierende Einheit FOXHOUND rekrutiert. Die Einheit bestand zu dieser Zeit fast ausschließlich aus von künstlicher Intelligenz generierten, nicht existenten, fiktiven Charakteren. Obwohl Raidens Gedächtnis von den Patriots gelöscht worden war, durchlebt er die Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit wiederholt in seinen Träumen. Nach einigen Jahren seiner Militärausbildung lernte Raiden am 30. April 2007 in New York City die CIA-Datenanalystin Rosemary - auch Rose genannt - kennen und verliebte sich schon bald in sie. Obwohl beide später ein Paar wurden und zusammen lebten, verheimlichte Raiden Rose dessen Vergangenheit. Eine Geschichte, die selbst er nur bruchstückhaft aus seinen Albträumen kannte, da er versucht hatte diese zu verdrängen. Darüber hinaus fürchtete er nichts mehr als Rosemarys Reaktion auf die genauen Umstände seiner Vergangenheit. Später erfährt Raiden, dass Rose von den Patriots angewiesen wurde, ihr Äußeres sowie ihre Persönlichkeit so an Raidens psychologisches Profil anzupassen, dass er sich mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in sie verlieben würde. Dadurch konnte sie als Spionin der Patriots ein stetes Auge auf ihn werfen. Metal Gear Solid 2 Raiden wurde am 29. April 2009 von seinem damaligen FOXHOUND-Vorgesetzten Oberst Campbell auf die Wasseraufbereitungsanlage Big Shell in der Nähe von Manhattan für seinen ersten Einsatz beordert. Die Anlage war zu dieser Zeit von Terroristen infiltriert worden. Am selben Tag sollte eine routine Inspektionstour der Anlage stattfinden. Während dieser wurden hochrangige Persönlichkeiten, darunter auch der amtierende Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten James Johnson entführt und auf der Einrichtung festgehalten. Die Verantwortlichen verlangten für die Freilassung des Präsidenten und der anderen Geiseln ein immens hohes Lösegeld (etwa 30 Milliarden US-Dollar). Dies stellte sich jedoch später als ein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver heraus, um vom eigentlichen Sinn und Zweck der Anlage abzulenken. Big Shell diente als Tarnung und Deckmantel für Arsenal Gear, das neue Metal Gear-Projekt der Patriots, mit dessen künstlicher Intelligenz (KI) sie den digitalen Datenfluss der allgemeinen Bevölkerung kontrollieren und entsprechend zensieren wollten. Innerhalb der Terroristenvereinigung wiederum gab es verschiedene Unter- und Splittergruppen, mit unterschiedlichen Motiven und Zielen. Dead Cell wollte mit Arsenal Gear die Patriots direkt angreifen und eine Nuklearrakete zünden. Solidus und seine rechte Hand Ocelot beabsichtigten es, aus dem Quellcode von Arsenal Gears KI eine Namensliste der Patriots herauszufiltern und die darin beschriebenen Personen schließlich zu finden. Raiden trifft, zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiterhin nichtsahnend der genauen Umstände der Verschwörung, als dieser auf dem Weg zu US-Präsident James Johnson ist, um diesen zu befreien, oft auf mysteriöse Gestalten wie den Cyborg-Ninja Mr. X und den SEAL-Leutnant Iroquois Pliskin. Er kämpft sich weiter vor und gelangt schließlich zu Präsident Johnsons Aufenthaltsort. Dieser wird jedoch kurz nach ihrem gemeinsamen Treffen, indessen Johnson einem arg skeptischen Raiden Arsenals Entwicklung und dessen eigentlichen Zweck im Detail erläutert, von Revolver Ocelot erschossen. Vor seinem Tod übergibt Johnson an Raiden eine optische Diskette, die einen Computerwurm-Cluster enthält, welcher GW, die künstliche Intelligenz von Arsenal, über die kontrollierte Abschottung einzelner Nervenzellen von Anderen innerhalb des eigenen neuronalen Netzwerks der KI und dem darauf folgenden Zerfall und schlussendlich unausweichlichem Zelltod (Apoptose) dieser, in einer Kettenreaktion, herbeiführen und somit die KI zerstören sollte. Raiden, auf Bitte von Otacon, den er durch Solid Snake (vormals unter dem Decknamen Iroquois Pliskin) kennengelernt hatte, dringt weiter in den bereits gefluteten Teil des zweiten Kerns der Anlage vor, um Emma Emmerich (Otacon's jüngere Stiefschwester) zu finden und zu befreien. Nach einer direkten Konfrontation und darauf folgendem Kampf mit Vamp, einem Mitglied von Dead Cell, über den Raiden schließlich triumphiert, trifft er auf Emma. Bei dem Versuch sie zum Computerraum des ersten Kerns der Anlage zu eskortieren, wo Otacon und Snake bereits auf die Beiden warten, wird Emma auf dem Weg dorthin von einem erneut erschienenen Vamp tödlich verletzt. Raiden trifft Vamp daraufhin mit dem Scharfschützengewehr PSG-1 (Präzisions-Schützen-Gewehr-1) direkt am Kopf; dieser fällt und versinkt wenig später im Meer. Emma modifiziert später den Wurm kurz vor ihrem Tod noch, doch das Hochladen des Schadprogramms wird abrupt durch eine Schutzvorrichtung Arsenals unterbrochen (vermutlich eine hoch-komplexe Firewall, kontrollierte Trennung der Verbindung, eine andere Schutzmaßnahme oder Kombination dieser), sodass Snake und Raiden versuchen müssen Arsenal Gear von innen heraus zu zerstören. Beide werden trotz Olga Gurlukovichs (Mr. X, der Cyborg-Ninja) Hilfe, die sich für Raiden opfert, da die Patriots ihr Kind töten würden, falls Raiden sterben sollte, gefangengenommen. Solidus offenbart letztendlich seinen Plan, einen Identitätssatz mit Namen und weiteren kritischen Daten der Patriots aus der KI filtern zu wollen. Doch stellt sich heraus, dass Ocelot ein Spion der Patriots und der Zwischenfall eine Nachstellung und Simulation des Shadow Moses Zwischenfalls war, dessen vermeintliches Ziel es war Kämpfer nach dem Vorbild des perfekten Soldaten, Solid Snake, zu formen. Ocelot steuert daraufhin den Prototypen des Metal Gear RAYs, den er etwa zwei Jahre zuvor, während des Tanker Zwischenfalls, von den Marines gestohlen hatte. Doch bevor er mit diesem die "Rückstände" der Simulation entfernen kann, wie er diese bezeichnet, erwacht Liquid in seinem rechten Arm (siehe Liquid Ocelot) und übernimmt die Kontrolle. Dieser behauptet, die Patriots vernichten zu wollen und entkommt daraufhin mit RAY. Arsenal hält inzwischen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Manhattan zu und rast mitten in die Stadt hinein. Als der Koloss zum Stillstand kommt, treffen Raiden und Solidus in einem letzten Schwertkampf aufeinander. Raiden weiß inzwischen um den Umstand, dass Solidus sein Adoptiv-Vater und zudem der Mörder seiner Eltern ist. Solidus will Raiden töten, um aus den Nanomaschinen in seinem Blut, die angeblich einen winzigen, aber dennoch bedeutsamen Teil von GW enthalten sollen, doch noch die Liste der Patriots zu gewinnen. Die Patriots kontaktieren über die Campbell-KI Raiden per Codec und zwingen ihn gegen Solidus zu kämpfen. Raiden hat keine Wahl und Solidus wird in einem Schwertkampf auf Leben und Tod schließlich von Raiden tödlich verletzt. Solidus stürzt wenig später vom Dach des Kapitolgebäudes Federal Hall vor den Sockel einer Bronzestatue. Raiden führt später ein letztes Gespräch mit Snake, der dank Otacon durch den Computerwurm an die Namensliste gelangt war und sich nun auch auf die Suche nach Olgas, von den Patriots entführtem und festgehaltenem, Kind machen will. Raiden bietet ihnen seine Hilfe an, doch lehnt Snake diese ab und verschwindet. Raiden trifft auf Rose, von der er inzwischen weiß, dass sie eine Spionin war, aber Rose hat sich inzwischen wirklich in ihn verliebt und ist zudem schwanger, was die Beiden dazu bewegt nocheinmal von Vorne zu beginnen und sich erneut auf eine Beziehung einzulassen. Zwischen MGS2 und MGS4 Raidens ursprüngliche Absicht nach dem Big Shell Zwischenfall, war es Olgas Tochter Sunny aus den Händen der Patriots zu befreien. Leider blieb dieses Vorhaben vorerst überwiegend erfolglos, da er nicht den geringsten Hinweis über Sunnys Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung bringen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit entfernte er sich weiter und weiter von Rose, was vor allem an der Fehlgeburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes lag, wodurch Raiden mehr und mehr abdriftete. Er begann zu trinken und verließ Rose schließlich. Nach einiger Zeit erhält er ein Angebot von Big Mama: Den Leichnam von Big Boss gegen Sunnys Aufenthaltsort. Raiden willigt ein, befreit Sunny aus den Händen der Patriots und übergibt sie in Otacons Obhut, der sich um sie kümmert. Als er später Big Mamas Organisation dabei helfen möchte, Big Boss' Körper zu beschaffen, wird er von den Patriots gefangen genommen (doch vorher gibt er, da er Big Boss' Leiche nicht finden kann, Solidus' Leichnam an Big Mama weiter). Nach langer Folter wird er wie schon Gray Fox vor ihm für Experimente mit Exoskeletten missbraucht. Raidens Körperteile werden, bis auf wenige Teile seines Schädels, durch künstliche, synthetische Bauteile ersetzt. Letzendlich wird Raiden von Big Mamas Unterstützern und Mitstreitern befreit und zieht um die Welt, um seine Fähigkeiten weiter zu verbessern. Metal Gear Solid 4 Im direkten Vergleich zu Metal Gear Solid 2, wird die Figur Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 4 fast vollständig umstrukturiert und drastisch modifiziert. Raiden wird in diesem Teil der Reihe zu einem Cyborg-Ninja. Da dieser aufgrund seiner Modifikationen einen klaren Vorteil im Kampf hat, will dieser Snakes Leben schützen, wie es einst Frank Jaeger (alias Gray Fox) und Olga in den vorherigen Teilen taten. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt in Südamerika, beschützt Raiden Snake vor einer schier überwältigenden Zahl an Gekko. Raiden zeigt bei diesem Kampf zum ersten Mal seine neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten und nimmt mühelos einen Gekko nach dem Anderen, denen er offenbar deutlich überlegen ist, auseinander. Vamp erscheint wenig später und zwischen den Beiden entbrennt ein episches Duell. Raiden wird im Kampf von Vamp mit seinem eigenen Hochfrequenzschwert durchbohrt. Raiden flüchtet später schwer verletzt mit Snake und Naomi. Vamp verbleibt, scheinbar dem Tod nahe. Dieser kommt jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu sich, da seine Wunden bereits verheilt sind. Raidens Verletzungen allerdings sind so schwer, dass er sich schnellstmöglich einer Dialyse seines künstlichen Blutes (auch gennant "Weißes Blut", eine Erfindung des Militärs) unterziehen muss. Ein Vorgang, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur in Europa möglich ist, da dort die benötigten Apparaturen und Maschinen für diesen Prozess vorhanden sind. Dort sollen auch seine Wunden gereinigt und gepflegt werden um diese zu heilen. Unglücklicherweise ist der Vorrat dieses speziellen Blutes sehr knapp geworden - das Militär nutzt dieses nur noch selten bis nicht mehr. Nach den Geschehnissen um Big Mama in Europa zeigt sich Raiden später auf Shadow Moses, als Snake im Hangar von Metal Gear REX gegen Vamp kämpft. Ein weiteres Mal kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Raiden und Vamp, diesmal auf Metal Gear REX. Raiden hat nun die Chance Vamp ein für alle Mal zu eliminieren. (Dies ist nun möglich, da Snake Vamps Nanomaschinen - der Grund für den übermenschlich schnellen Heilungs- und Genesungsprozess seines Körpers - teilweise deaktiviert hat (siehe Vamp). Nach einem weiteren, atemberaubenden Messerkampf verletzt Raiden Vamp schließlich tödlich. Snake und Raiden fliehen mit REX' Hilfe aus dem Hangar. Kurz vor dem Ausgang wird die Anlage von Shadow Moses durch Suicide-Gekko (zu Deutsch: Selbstmord-Gekko) gesprengt und Raiden wird unter einem Trümmerhaufen begraben. Liquid Ocelot präsentiert sich plötzlich wieder als Pilot des Metal Gear RAY Prototypen. Nach einem Kampf zwischen REX und RAY wird letzterer von Snake zerstört. Liquid Ocelot zieht sich auf sein gewaltiges U-Boot Outer Haven, ein früher Prototyp Arsenal Gears, zurück. Dieser hält nun mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Küste von Shadow Moses zu. Snake scheint, aufgrund eines weiteren Anfalls, einem unausweichlichen Tod geweiht. Raiden erkennt die Lage und handelt entsprechend. Er trennt sich den eigenen, eingeklemmten, synthetischen Arm ab. Er stoppt Outer Haven mit bloßer Hand und rettet Snake dadurch, versinkt aber dann selbst im eiskalten Atlantik. Als Snake später in Outer Havens Innerem kurz vor dem Korridor zu GWs geschützten Raum von FROGS Soldatinnen gestellt wird, erscheint Raiden unerwartet, stellt die FROGS und verschafft Snake somit die Zeit, um das Sons of the Patriots System endgültig zu zerstören. Nachdem Raiden nun schon zum dritten Mal sein Leben riskiert hatte, wird er, als seine ohnehin schon künstlichen Körperteile durch neue synthetische, aber menschenähnliche Versionen ersetzt wurden, von seiner Frau Rose und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn John besucht. Raiden erfährt, dass Rose mit Roy Campbell eine Beziehung eingegangen war und eine Ehe mit diesem vorgetäuscht hatte, um sich und John vor Augen und Ohren der Patriots zu schützen und Raiden nicht von seiner letzten Mission abzulenken. Nach Roses Erläuterungen kommt Jack endlich zur Vernunft und sieht ein, dass er wirklich einen Platz in dieser, seinen Familie hat. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance 200px|Raiden in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Um zu erfahren, was Raiden in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance erlebt, siehe hier. Sonstiges Hideo Kojima hat sich bei der Namensgebung von "Titanic"-Hauptdarsteller Jack Dawson (gespielt von Leonardo DiCaprio) inspirieren lassen.Play the Playstation, Ausgabe 02/2006 Aufgrund seiner (in Metal Gear Solid 2) auffallend weiblichen Erscheinung und mangels anfänglicher, zum Teil verdrängter, Kampferfahrung wurde Raiden besonders im Westen bei den Metal Gear-Fans schnell unbeliebt. Worunter leider das Ansehen des gesamten Spiels leiden musste. Einige Fanatiker und Snake-Verliebte der Szene gaben trotz eines sehr guten Spiels zum Teil schlechte Rückmeldungen und bewerteten dieses ihren Enttäuschungen entsprechend. Trotzdem spielt Raiden in einem neuen Teil (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) zum ersten Mal von Anfang an die Hauptrolle. In MGS2 fasst der US-Präsident (James Johnson) Raiden in den Schritt um festzustellen, ob dieser denn eine Frau ist. Als dieser zur Erkenntnis gelangt, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, zeigt er sich äußerst überrascht um diese Tatsache. In Metal Gear Solid 3 ging Colonel Volgin ähnlich mit dem als Major Raikov (welcher eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Raiden aufweist) verkleideten Naked Snake vor, um dessen wahre Identität zu erfahren. Der Unterschied wurde ihm sofort klar, da er, wie er es selbst sagte, "den Major besser kannte als jeder Andere" und Snake wurde als Eindringling entlarvt. Im Spiel Assassins Creed: Brotherhood ist es möglich für den Hauptcharakter Ezio das Aussehen von Raiden aus Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots freizuschalten. Referenzen --Liquid Sun 18:26, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. en:Raiden Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Kategorie:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance